Harry Potter and the Unexpected Victim
by Nefarious Quandary
Summary: There's a new girl in town... and harry has his suspicions. Hermione has gone off to america and hasn't contacted ron or harry for awhile... strange happenings take place at hogwarts.. what will they do without hermione. and will their new friend be in da
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry woke up Saturday morning feeling tired and dizzy. This had been his sixth nightmare this month. An all time record for Harry. This time it was a flying car running into the second floor of his uncle's house. Luckily he knew this wouldn't happen due to the fact the weasley's had gotten rid of their car after being sighted going to hogwarts in his 3rd year.   
Having already gotten his school materials, harry had a free weekend ahead of him. He spent his time finishing homework given out for the summer. Proffesor Flitwick gave a long essay due about sleeping charms. "If only they were dreaming charms", harry had thought throughout the weekend. He had spent the summer sending owls back and forth to ron, hermione, and sirius. sirius had told harry to try and forget the nightmares, he couldn't make it up for the school year to see harry and didn't want harry spreading around that he had been having even more nightmares. then again hermione was worried half to death that something tragic was to happen at hogwarts. what with last year but the last letter he had recieved from her was one month ago. dudley had lost a whole 5 pounds since his diet and aunt petunia was so pleased she had bought a 7 layer cake topped with chocolate frosting. since then, dudley seemed to get bigger and bigger throughout the summer.   
but now harry was in the car going to kings crossing station and couldn't wait until he finally boarded the bus. he could just imagine him, hermione, and ron comparing summers. hermione and ron's by far better than his.as he hadn't heard from hermione for a month, nor had ron. he got out of his uncle's car and grabbed the trunk that vernon threw harshley out the door. harry walked in front of the 9 3/4 entrance and carefully entered. the large train stood in front of him.seeing that hermione and ron were both not there yet, harry found an empty cart and trudged his trunk and hedwig up into the empty compartment.   
after waiting for around 15 minutes, a pretty girl with blonde long straight hair, and glowing blue eyes, stepped into the cart.   
"May I stay here for the trip?", the girl timidly asked harry with a slight american accent.   
"Sure. You must be a first year. What's your name?"   
"Heinous Autumnalli.call me autumn. that's what most my friends call me. Actually i'm a transfer from japan but i was born in america. My father worked for the school down in japan. Until it shut down that is. what is your name?", autumn sounded grateful for someone to talk to.   
Harry hesitated for a moment. "Harry.... umm... Harry Potter. Im a fifth year."   
Autumn seemed not to notice the name. "Well potter im a fifth year also. I hope you don't mind me calling you potter. Most everyone calls you by your last name in japan."   
harry nodded his head. Autumn seemed nice but there was something odd about her. he couldn't make it out.   
just then ron walked in breathing loudly from the heavy load. "hey harry...", he stopped, seeing autumn. "who's your new friend? hey im ron."   
"this is autumn. she's a fifth year also. she transfered from japan."   
Ron and autumn started up a conversation while harry searched for hermione. finding her nowhere, he went back into the cart.   
"Ron, Hermione's nowhere. She's not on the train." Ron just looked at harry for a few seconds.   
"didn't she tell you??", ron paused a moment, his eyebrow started to do a kind of quiver, " hermione...... well.. hermione's moved harry."   


Harry stared at ron shocked. He knew it couldn't of been a joke. The quiver in ron's eyebrow had never been there before.   
"moved where? and why didn't she tell me ron??" harry asked ron who looked completly confused.   
"she didn't tell you anything?? i found out just the other day. she's gone off to america. she's going to some school called Westley, its not a wizarding school harry. What're we gonna do??"   
"America??" harry sat down in a booth. he couldn't believe hermione would move and not tell harry.   
"Who is hermione?" autumn asked a bit suspicious.   
"She's a good friend of me and harry. why do you sound so weird?", ron answered, noticing the suspicious tone in autumn's voice.   
"well.....", autumn's voice shoke, "would that be hermione granger?? the friend of harry potter the famous??"   
"yeah.. she's my friend. i am harry potter. how do you know her?" harry was beggining to get confused and highly curious.   
"your.. your the famous harry potter??", autumn's eyes narrowed slightly.   
" Yes and how do you know hermione??", harry was beginning to get iratatid.   
"well... potter.... i meet up with her on one of my flights. My father doesn't believe in flying broom. we take the muggle way. she couldn't stop talking about you and how much she'd miss you two.", autumn seemed, to harry, to be making the story up as she went. Harry didn't believe a word of it. but still... somehow autumn knew hermione somehow. he just couldn't figure it out.   
* * * 

the rest of the train ride was pretty normal. except for the fact that they kept getting unusual visits from malfoy and autumn being there instead of hermione. and the 23 packs of all flavored jelly beans was getting to ron and harry. autumn didn't snack on much. she told ron and harry simply that she didn't like candy. ron, being ron, began to back off like she was some kind of evil demon. malfoy came in over 10 times throughout the ride. and each time he was oddily polite to ron, harry, and autumn. ron made a crack about malfoy going off to finishing school finally and draco just got red in the face and left. Autumn didn't believe for once that malfoy was mean and tried to make conversation with him, each time he ran off before autumn could get an utter in.   
when they arrived at the castle, harry helped autumn get out and the three went into the carriages.   
"wow, this is much bigger than my last school", autumn stated in awe.   
"Yeah, i bet a heck of a lot better too!" Ron had been bragging about the school to autumn for some time now.   
Harry was still stunned about hermione.   
"Harry, snap out of it. It took me about 15 minutes to get over it, you've already beaten my record by several hours!!", Ron glanced at autumn to roll his eyes about harry, but autumn was looking downward and her face was tinted a bit red.   
"Ron... five years. We've known her five years. how can you just trash the subject like that? Hermione was a really good friend of ours", harry was flabbergasted that ron didn't feel the way he did.   
"Harry, I'm sure she'll keep in touch. You know hermione. It's just not like her to not tell us what's going on." Ron sounded even more annoyed than harry had with autumn.   
"and... what if she didn't keep in touch??", autumn's voice came as a suprise to both harry and ron.   
"why wouldn't she autumn? unless you know something about hermione that we don't i dont think think keeping in touch will be a problem.", harry's voice pronounced that he didn't very well like autumn.   
"cool it harry.", ron was tired of talking. all he wanted to do was go to his dorm and sleep.   
The three went into the great hall and sat down at their table. The decorations were beutiful this year with candles the color of each table. The first years were lined up including autumn. The sorting hat then was brought out and sung its song. Harry didn't pay much attention to the song, he kept his eyes on autumn who was obviously nervous due to the fact that she was twisting her hands together so hard that it looked like she was ringing them. proffesor Mcgonagall started calling off the names. Autumn, due to the beggining of her last name, was the third to be called.   
"Heinous Autumnalli.", proffersor mcgonagalls voice boomed.   
Autumn put the hat on her head and turned red almost instantly. Harry knew what it felt like. The sorting hat whispering in your ear your every secret. And he could just think up all the unusual facts about autumn that the sorting hat could crank out. Autumn still sat there about 2 minutes later, quite a record for hogwarts.   
About 1 minute later the sorting hat called out Gryffleplaslyth. The great hall filled with murmurs. Autumn just sat there biting her lip, her face a deep red. Harry felt sorry for her in a way. She may seem different, but she didn't deserve to be split into four. He hid a laugh at what he had just thought. The proffesors rushed up to the sorting hat and autumn and took her into the side room. The sorting continued while harry and ron slid out of their chairs and headed to the side door quietly. They knocked on the door and were let in by Proff. Flitwick. Autumn was inside looking embarrased and a tad bit angry.   
"My dear, dear, girl... do you have any idea whatsoever of what could've happened with the hat?", he questioned sympathetically. Autumn just stood there looking angry that this had to happen to her. She thought for a while and took a moment to answer.   
"Well.... umm.. no.. i guess not.", she bit her lip again. With all that biting, Harry expected to see some blood.   
Just then Dumbledore walked in and looked a bit stern as he excused Autumn and the others.   
"Heinous, you may bunk in the Gryffindor house for your time at Hogwarts. You all can go to your houses.", Dumbledore's eyes weren't showing the glee they usually did. Autumn didn't seem to happy either.   
They left the room and found everybody to be eating. Dumbledore had said for them to go to their houses so the three went up the stairs and into gryffindor. They had known the password for Dean had told them, since he was the new Prefect.   
Autumn crept up to what was supposed to be her dormitory and disapearred.   
"There is something strange about that girl", harry commented once she was out of sight.   
"Relax harry. Your just mad about Hermione leaving."   
"That's not nice Ron. She was our friend. We should be sad. and what did autumn mean when she said that hermione might not keep in touch??"   
"I don't know harry, let's go to bed."   
And with that Ron flung off his shoes and instantly fell into bed and asleep. Harry was left alone to think about autumn. He could've sworn he saw her put a goblet of red liquid into her bag after coming from the bathroom on the train. He could've sworn it was"..... red..... liquidy.... thick....",his mind drifted for awhile,"... red... liquidy...thick....red..liquidy..thick....",one last thing came to his mind before he fell asleep completly, ... blood" 

* * *   
(i know your sad but... TO BE CONTINUED... must be written. i will come out with the second in about a week or two)   



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
I know this one's short but I didn't want to bore you to death, Please review!!   
**************************************************************************************************************************** 

Harry woke up the next morning feeling drowsy once again. He vaugly remembered the day before. He could make out a girl he had meet. Her name was..... was.... oh yeah. Autumn. Everything came back to him except for the few seconds before he had gone to sleep. He didn't think they mattered much so he sliped out of the bed and into his clothes without another thought. Ron was already dressed and waiting for Harry in the common room. Accompianed was Autumn.   
"Good morning Harry!", Ron smiled brightly up at him. Autumn following Ron's gaze and smile.   
"Hey Ron. Hi Autumn.", Harry nearly fell down the stairs he was so tired. The three left the common room and went into the Great Hall for breakfeast. The cieling was clear blue with a hint of yellow. It seemed for a beutiful day.   
"Hello Autumn. How.. How are you this fine evening?", Malfoy came up from behind them.   
"Umm... don't you mean morning Draco??", Ron smirked thinking of how he had just outwitted Draco. Malfoy gave a short glare at Ron and then turned back to Autumn obviously waiting for a reply.   
"I'm doing fine, and how are you Malfoy?", Draco stood dazed. Soon after he walked away without a word.   
"How could you two ever think of him as rude? He may be a bit weird but very friendly!", Autumn's eyes following Malfoy to his seat.   
"Sure, friendly.", Harry muttered under his breath. Although he did have to admit that Draco was being rather nice for a Malfoy. He hadn't said one rude thing to Harry since they had seen each other in the train the day before which was rather unusual for him.   
The three stepped into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table waiting for breakfeast. Dumbledore stood up in the front of the room and called for everyone's attention.   
"Everyone, I have an announcement.We have a new defence against the dark arts teacher today. He has arrived late notice. May I present to you, your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Charlie Weasley."   
An applause broke out among the Hall. Everyone who knew Charlie loved him. Well, except for maybe Malfoy and his friends. Ron looked shocked. He obviously hadn't known about his brother's new job. He had known he was getting one, but he hadn't known what.   
Charlie was waving at the applause and after it was over and everyone started eating, he crept over to the Gryffindor table.   
"Hey Ron, Harry. Sad about Hermione. Are you getting along fine?", Charlie took a sidewards glance at Autumn. He, Harry guessed, had heard about the Sorting Hat story.   
"I'm pretty mad about it but Ron doesn't seem to give a care, this is Autumn", Harry replyed, Ron too shocked about Charlie to answer.   
"Ron told you that? He cried for nearly a day after he found out that she had gone", Charlie stated, ignoring Autumn.   
Ron suddenly awoke from his shock and scowled at Charlie. It was clear to Harry that Ron hadn't wanted this to get around.   
"Oops... sorry Ron. I forgot", Charlie seemed the least bit sorry, "oh sorry to be rude. Hello Autumn. I'm Ron's brother."   
Autumn returned the gesture and Charlie left to go eat. The whole breakfeast was slow and none of them talked, Harry suspicious of Autumn, Autumn suspicious of Harry, and Ron imbarrased and mad at Charlie.   
After breakfeast, the three split up into their schedule and went about their day. Harry stoped by Hagrid's house during lunch and they had a nice conversation of how the summer had gone. Hagrid had a new set of pets ready for Harry on Thursday and Harry had a new set of leather gloves for Hagrid's new pets. Harry finished his classes and then headed up to the Gryffindor house to talk with Ron.When he got up there, Ron was sitting their looking a bit shaken.   
"What's wrong Ron? Get bitten by Hagrid's new pets?", Harry found out quickly this hadn't been the right thing to say.   
"Harry", Ron started in a soft, scared voice," Neville was killed on the train last night. I found out during lunch when you weren't there. There was no blood found", Ron's eyes widened in fright. He was looking up at Harry like Harry had known something.   
But Harry couldn't reply.At the mention of blood, he remembered his very last thoughts of the night before.Somehow he had to tell somebody, but even Dumbledore wouldn't believe him about this one.. nor Ron. He was on his own and he couldn't believe it... Neville Longbottom.... dead.   
* * *   
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The rest of the evening droned on while Harry thought over and over again about what he had seen. He refused to talk to Autumn, swearing she knew the truth. Ron didn't seem to talk much either. They were both dumbstruck over Neville. He hadn't deserved to die. How could anybody dispise Neville enough to kill him? Well, maybe Draco, but Harry didn't think it possible that he would go this low.   
Autumn was the only one in the Gryffindor house that seemed to actually be alive. She was chatting away with some of her new bunkies as they just sat and slowly nodded their heads. Ginny was by far the most stunned. She had been in her room since classes got out and had skipped dinner.She swore that she was cursed and that she'd brought it to Hogwarts somehow. Charlie had come up to comfort her a few times but as Ginny wouldn't come out, he hadn't had too good of luck. Dinner that night was also quiet. This was the second person's death in only a half of a year..Ron nearly threw Malfoy against the wall at the comment he made after dinner.   
"Well Ron, I guess that now Hermione and Neville are gone, your left nearly alone. Since Harry accounts to almost nothing!", he had smirked. Unfortunatly Autumn was not able to hear what he had said, then she would've known he was evil in the worst. Autmn... Harry thought for a moment..... Autumn... where was she? She had gotten up after dinner and went off without telling him or Ron where she was going. Oh well, Harry didn't really mind, he practically hated the girl.   
Harry, now alone in his dorm, besides the zombied Ron who was still too choked to say anything, he decided he was going to give Hermione a try and started the walk down to the owlery. He met an unfortunate suprise at the bottom.   
"Well, well, Harry. Haven't seen you in while now have we?", Snape said with a hint of glee in his voice.   
"Good Evening Proffessor Snape", Harry tryed to push his way through Snape but Snape would just not let Harry through.   
"The owlery? At this time? I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. May I see that note? With all the suspiocions going on... I can't ever be too sure, now can I?", Snape wouldn't let Harry pass.   
"Umm.. no. It's just a letter to Hermione", Harry was begging his legs to run. But he knew that he'd get many points deducted if he did. Just then Proffesor Mcgonagal came down the stairs.   
"Hello Harry, Proffesor." She stayed around for a bit, distracting Snape. While she did so, Harry snuck past them both and went down to the owlery. There Hedwig was perched on a branch sleeping . When Harry walked in, she awoke with a shake and stared down at Harry as if angry.   
"Sorry Hedwig. Here, I have a letter for you. It'll be a long journey, so good luck.", Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and she took off. Harry waved goodbye then went up back to the Gryffindor tower. When he stepped inside he caught a glimpse of Autumn put a peice of parchment into her bag.   
"Hello Harry. Where were you? I've been looking all over", she asked almost too innocently.   
"Out", a shor simple reply from Harry.   
He went to his room and got into his night clothes. Although it was still early, he was really tired of the days events and he knew that this weekend they would start quidditch practice. So he sliped under the covers and started to pull out one of the books Ron had bought him for his birthdays "Quidditch World Cup Confessions" and started to read. Awhile later he was asleep and dreaming.   
* * * 

The week went on pretty much the same way, quiet, dreary, and most of all boring. The classes weren't that much different than last year and Proffesor Snape was just as mean. Hagrid's new pets were called Gweebles and they were rather normal. Or at least until they grew up which is what everyone but Hagrid was thinking. Harry was thankful he hadn't taken the divination class because what with Neville, he knew he'd have at least fifty or so deaths in the future. Potions was alright, except for the review session when Ron, not paying attention because he was still slightly stunned, flew a chair at Harry, almost hitting him, and all the other classes seemed fairly normal except that Ron and Harry were getting a bit behind due to Hermione being gone. At the end of the week, Harry decided to send a letter to Sirius about Neville. Knowing that Pig was still in the owlery he went down to send it. But when he got there, Hedwig was sitting there snoozing on her branch. Nothing tied to her leg. Harry remembered what Autumn had said about Hermione not returning leters and instantly started to worry. He ran up to the gryffindor tower forgetting completly about Sirius. Autumn was sitting in a chair near the fire reading a book.   
"Autumn what did you do with Hermione's letter?", Harry yelled, shocking everyone including himself. Autumn looked up at him as if he were crazy.   
"Nothing. I don't even know what you're talking about.", she stated matter of factly.   
"I know you took it. And what ever I do.. I will get it back!!", he stormed up the stairs of the dorm and fell into his bed raging mad!   
He thought for a long while until he drifted off to sleep.   
_As he walked into the Gryffindor Tower, Harry spotted Autumn putting a peice of parchment into her bookbag. "Hello Harry. Where were you? I've been looking all over", She said almost to innocently._   
  
MONTHS LATER:   
  
The months went by quickly and Hagrid's pets had attacked almost 4 students. They had grown large spikes on their head that they loved to play with.Unfortunatly. Harry refused to talk to Autumn as he had been getting nothing back from Hermione. Exactly what Autumn had said.There had been another death of a hufflepuff girl that Harry didn't know. Like last time, there was no blood found. So the scene at Hogwarts was quiet and almost always had a sad feeling around it. The kids were ristricted to the school building so there was no quidditch which many were displeased. Two years and no quidditch. This meant it was even harder to get rid of the dreary feeling. Ron wasn't as shocked but still a little quiet. Charlie was a great teacher and everybody loved him. Harry sent letters to Sirius daily but due to the danger, never got a letter back. He understood. Ginny was more scared than ever and wanted to go home but her whole family refused. The dream Harry had had the first night he found Hermione's letter to be gone kept reapearing in his mind. He didn't think it was important so he just ignored the reappearing dream. Autumn went to visit her dad for a weekend and while she was gone Hedwig flew in and droped a piece of parchment. Harry opened it up carefully.   
  
_ Harry~_   
_ Why haven't you or Ron sent me an owl lately? I've been worried._   
_ It's too bad I've been ban from Wizarding schools. If only I hadn't_   
_ran into that girl. Remember to watch out for her. Good luck~_   
_ Hermione WRITE ASAP_   
  
Ron had been looking over Harry's shoulder. "What girl?"   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Harry was positive it was Autumn, while Ron was too extatic about the letter to even rember who Autumn was. When she came home on that Monday, Harry didn't see her until late after dinner. She was reading a piece of parchment and jumped at Harry's words, quickly putting it away.   
"What's that you have there Autumn? Another one of Hermione's letters? Ron and I found a little something of our own when you were away.", Harry stated with near satisfaction.   
"No. It's homework due in..... Potions. I don't care what you found. Whatever it is, it shouldn't be important.", She said with the slightest hint of curiousity in her voice.   
Harry decided he'd better not tell her any more information. If he kept on she might search him. He went up to his room and flung himself into his bed. He had to find someway of getting those letters. He couldn't magic them over, it would be too dangerous. He wished he could just get them from her for a split second. Just a glance at them would be good enough now. Ron would probably help him. He was better friends with Autumn anyhow. Just then Ron came in with Hermione's letter.   
"Ron, did you know that there are more letters from her?", Harry asked Ron trying to get him to become interested.   
"Umm... where?", Ron replied. Harry noticed that Ron seemed to be in a different set of mind lately. He was less talkative and almost expressionless. Harry figured it was just the happenings that was making Ron act so strange.   
"Autumn has them. And she won't give them back.. will you get them?", Ron looked at Harry as if hypnotized.   
"No. Autumn didn't do anything Harry. You have no proof so why should you blame her?", Ron turned out the door and slammed it behind. "Wow. He's moody.", Harry thought to himself. He thought a little longer and then fell asleep. Nothing was getting done. He knew it was nearly impossible to get around Autumn without Hermione's help. When he woke up in the morning, the sun was high and the birds were chirpping. He went down to breakfeast where Ron was already sitting. He didn't seem to notice Harry, or he was ignoring him. Harry really didn't care either way, he didn't really want to talk anyhow, last night he had had his nightly dream. It had been the same one over and over for months, and frankly, Harry was getting tired of it.   
Autumn wasn't at the table, which wasn't that unusual for her. She hadn't been at any meals for what Harry had seen. Or at least not when he was there. There was definatly something odd about Autumn and Harry knew that he had to find out. His attention was torn away from Ron and Autumn when Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up.   
"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Due to a blowout in the Beuxbatons school, a few of their students have been temporarily replaced at different Wizarding Schools throughout the country. Hogwarts has accepted a Beuxbatons girl of the 5th year. Her name is Emillinia and she arrive in a week or so. She will be staying in the Gryffindor tower. I wish you to accept her in as she were a regular. Thank you, you may continue eating.", Dumbledore sat and continued to eat. Ron turned his head toward Harry and wore an expression of satisfaction.   
"There you go. There's your girl.", Ron turned back to his food. Harry thought nothing of it. He still expected Autumn to be the dangerous one. His day didn't get much better. In Potions, Snape deducted 20 points from Gryffindor because Harry dropped his Potions book on the ground. And in Hagrid's class, the "pets" gave Harry a long red gash acrossed his arm. Transfiguration was ok.. but Parvati accidently turned her pet cat into a frog. Something Proffesor Mcgonagal wasn't too pleased about. The other classes weren't all too bad but he couldn't seem to get something off his mind. What if Ron was right? What if the girl he was looking for was Emillinia and not Autumn? He tryed to stop thinking about it. When he went up to his house to sleep that night, Ron was reading and Autumn was studying for her test in Transfiguration. He ignored them and went up to the dorm. He got undressed and flung himself onto the bed. He started thinking of which girl Hermione had been talking about when he started to drift off to sleep until he was dreaming.   
  
_ "Goodnight Ron. Tell Harry I'm sorry for acting all moody tonight. See ya," Autumn got up to leave and Ron did too. As she was leaving the chairs, a piece of parchment fell out of her bookbag. Ron picked it up and brought it into the dorm with him. He layed it ontop of the chest so that he wouldn't forget to give it to her later._

Harry awoke with a start. He glanced at the window expecting to see a trim of the sun coming over the forest only to find black. He looked around to see if something had awakened him. When he saw the white parchement against the chest he remembered his dream. He got up and went over to it. He opened it up and on the front of the parchment it read: _to Harry and Ron ~ love Hermione. _A message was printed on the inside................. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

He opened the letter and tryed to read the rest. But it was too dark and Harry couldn't make it out. He went to his wand and lit it, he started to read the print. Someone had obviously tried to erase the print, but it had been done in a dark lead and was still able to be made out. 

_Harry and Ron~_   
_ Haven't written you in awhile. Harry, why haven't you written back any of my letters?_   
_ I've been waiting forever. As you may have heard, I got kicked out of all Wizarding_   
_ Schools. You'd think they'd let me go for defending myself wouldn't you? Well_   
_ They didn't. And the Nalli girl, I can't remember her full name, she said she was_   
_ going to Hogwarts this year. Guys I'm worried, she.... well... let's just say that_   
_ She's the reason I'm banned from wizarding schools. Please write soon~_   
_ ~love~ Hermione_

Harry stood there in shock. Nalli? Who was Nalli? He decided that he'd better find out the Beuxbatons girl's full name. And if it wasn't her, who could it be? He figured it was too much thinking for the night so he got in bed and tryed to go to sleep. It took awhile as he was thinking about what he was going to do. He was extremly confused. And now that he knew Autumn wasn't the bad one, he was going to apolize and try and make friends. Maybe she'd understand and the three of them, Ron, Harry, and Autumn, could figure the puzzle out together. But then again... if Autumn wasn't the bad one, then why was she hiding all these notes from him? What did they have to do with her? He figured he'd lay off but not quite be friends with her. He didn't want to get too close... just in case.   
The next morning, Harry gave the letter back to Ron to read. Ron, reluctant at first, finally opened it up and read it.   
"Wow. Well, now you know it's not Autumn.", he said knowingly.   
"Yes but who is Nalli? And why is Autumn keeping these notes from us? It's obvious she didn't want us to see this one. She even tryed to erase it!"   
Ron just looked at Harry with an expression that said he was annoyed with the whole ordeal.   
"Well we have it now don't we?", he said simply. "Why can't we just have one normal year? Just one? I'm sick of always having to do something. Following giant spiders around, getting knocked out by giant stone chess pieces, and getting two near death experiances with he-who-must-not-be-named!! Could you just stop being the hero for a year. It's tyering being your sidekick!!"   
Ron stomped off out of Gryffindor tower to the Great Hall for breakfeast. Now Harry realized why Ron was acting so strange. Now that Hermione was gone, they weren't a threesome anymore. Since Harry had been so wrapped up in the Autumn thing, Ron felt like a sort of side guy. It all made since. Harry had been so busy with himself and thinking about Autumn, that he hadn't noticed that Ron wasn't around Harry as often. He had been hanging out with other people. Ron hadn't put off this long. Now Harry realized it. He wasn't only alone in figuring the whole ordeal out. He was alone altogether. 

* * * 

Autumn avoided Harry even more than she already did after finding her note had been read. And Harry felt more lonely than ever now that he noticed Ron wasn't around. He sent Hermione one last letter... hoping that somehow it would get to her. He wrote her about how Autumn was taking her letters, and how there was a new Beuxbatons girl coming soon. He told her how Ron was ignoring him and how Malfoy seemed to be nice.. or at least when Autumn was around. He sent it with a barn owl hoping that it would throw Autumn off a little. He waited for a week but nothing came. He wasn't quite sure where in America she was so he just kept waiting by the Gryffindor window on his free time. He went down to see Hagrid once in awhile but pretty much tryed to avoid the Hagrid's, the coffee cakes were drilling wholes into his teeth.   
A week after, the Beuxbatons girl came and made her place in Gryffindor tower. Harry was desperate to find out her full name so he started off a conversation with her.   
"Hey Emily. I'm Harry."   
"Oh hello. I've heard so much about you. Well.. I guess almost everyone has.", she said with a giggle.   
"Yeah well... welcome to Hogwarts. umm... I was wondering.. what's your full name?", Harry asked rather shy.   
"It is, Emily Autumnalli. You know my sister. Heinous. We go to different schools because our parents are seperated.", Emily said delighted she was talking to the famous Harry Potter.   
Harry thought it strange, Emily looked nothing like her sister. She had brown long hair, green eyes, and was more thin than her sister. But when Emily pronounced her name.. Harry caught a part of it that he was suprised he didn't see in Autumn's name before. Their last name was Autumnalli. Or... if you said that in a certain way.. it was Autumn-Nalli. Nalli. The name Hermione warned Harry about. Now their were two. And he knew which one Hermione was talking about. Autumn. He just hoped her letter would reach him in time.   
A week later, there was no Hermione's letter, and another death. Three deaths in one year. The ultimate record for Hogwarts. No blood was found this time either. And even worse, Nobody could venture out of their dorms unless for classes. And most of the students were having memories of the recent years, where their teachers had to walk them down corridors. Because this is what happened. Harry couldn't talk to anybody about the sisters. Nobody would believe that they had something to do with the killing. Ron didn't even speak to him anymore. Niether of the two girls ever were seen at meals. Something was definatly going on that Harry had to know about. But what would he do if nobody believed him? 

****************************************************************************************************************************   
Please give me reviews. If I don't get reviews then I'm not sure if I should keep writing. Please tell me. Thanks~ Nef* :) also- tell me what you think is going to happen in the story. I want to suprise you and if you can figure out the ending (not you tj) then its not very suprising so... thanks agin~~

****************************************************************************************************************************   



	6. Default Chapter Title

I know this one's extremly short.. but I wanted to leave you at a good part so you can tell me what you think is going to happen~ Thanks alot to the people who replyed my last stories. Thanks for the encouragement... that was really nice!!   
***********************************************************************************************************************   
Harry went through a few awefully long days without making conversation with anyone. He was both sad and mad that Ron wouldn't believe him about Autumn. He meet up with Malfoy in the hall.. an unfortunate mistake of timing.   
"Hello Potter. I see that Weasle finally realized how idiotic he was hanging out with you and all. Can't really blame the boy though. He was starving for some attention. I guess he found that in you Potter. Hey, why aren't you out trying to find the killer of all these deaths?? You'd think you'd be out parading the grounds looking for clues..... unless your already parading the grounds looking for victims. I think you are pretty smart to be killing off all these stupid mudbloods.. just don't get in my way Potter.", he turned and swiftly walked into Proffesor Mcgonagal.   
"Malfoy, I advise you to get down to your commons before I take 10points from Slytherin.", Malfoy ran off in the other direction, turning once to smirk at Harry. "And as for you Potter, you'd better get moving yourself.", she let a hint of a smile escape her mouth and walked further down the corrdier to repeat her lines to some Hufflepuff girls. Harry turned up the stairs and into the Gryffindor commons. An owl flew in just that second and landed ontop of Harry's head. He removed the tiny owl and pulled the note from it's foot. He opened it and read softly to himself.   
  
_Harry~_   
_ Sorry my letter took so long to get to you. It was hard finding an owl fit to do the job-_   
  
Harry looked at the tiny owl and shook his head in disbelief.   
  
_The barn owl you sent got sidetracked and I didn't want that to happen again. I'm sorry about_   
_ Ron. And you have to watch out. The girl on the plane, all I can remember was that her name_   
_ was something like... Hinios or Henioius.. and then Autunalli or something like that. Just be_   
_ careful. She... well.. Harry, she tryed to kill me. I had to use my magic to stop her. And that's_   
_ why I can't go to Hogwarts anymore. Please be careful._   
  
_ tell Ron hi, love you both~ Hermione___

Harry was stunned. Autumnalli. He was right. Autumn's real name was Heinous. Now all he had to do, was prove that it was her. He just needed a little more information. Just a little.   
Just then Autumn came into the Commons. She apparantly saw the note because she quickly jumped and grabbed it out of Harry's hands.   
"Hey.. give that back Autumn. It's mine.", Harry tried to do the beckoning charm but it wouldn't work. Something in Autumn wasn't letting go to the letter.   
"No. It's not yours. It has information in it that you shouldn't read.", her voice carried quickly in the small room. Heads turned towards Harry and Autumn.   
"How do you even know.. you'd have to have read it. Give it to me Autumn.", Harry was saying just as a hard object hit him in the head from behind and knocked him out.   
* * * 


End file.
